Otaku Fighters
by ZanjiSuzunami
Summary: This is a story of my own creation that focuses on a high schooler that gets the girl in the beginning and runs into crazy monsters and people. Not only this, but they also use the characters of modern fiction as their source of fighting against these monsters. Come read it and let me know how it is. *This has multiple types of genres in it, don't let it fool you.*


_**Soul Drive**_

_**Chapter 1: Infinite-T Blade a.k.a. Ichiro Mizawa**_

_**All characters, weapons, skills, and etc. featured belong to their rightful owners. Though the only features within is only the type of power that is seen.**_

"_**Character speaking"**_

'_**Oh snap I'm reading my own mind! Wait, everybody can do that. Ha ha ha!'**_

_***Hey I'm the author; I might make a cameo in this story. I hope they're careful***_

In the city that never sleeps, more precisely know as New York City, a single teenager is getting ready for his last day of school. The teenagers name is Ichiro Mizawa, rising 10th yr. student NY High, above average anybody's guy, a mix of Asian and African with a bit of Romanian from his grandfather and because of this he was considered one of the schools major cuties as the girls say and as he continued to show his skills in his school subjects and his life outside of it only increased.

He had the looks of a teenage Japanese guy but with a little bit of a natural tint in his skin and bi-colored eyes, light white blue and hazel brown, with braided medium length hair that was in a ponytail, he was 16 yrs. old and was 6'1.

To Ichiro today wasn't like any other day, today was the day where he would tell his best friend and crush since 7th yr. in NY Middle, Skyla Anderson, how he truly felt about her. At first it was just to make some friends with her and then as time went by it was full on love for him. She was a girl who wasn't girly in the least bit, she takes martial arts class and kendo, she also wasn't a person who was that big on the lovey dove romance shit either so any person coming on too strong on her, boy or girl, well, let me just tell you this, in the school among the students and a few cool teachers she was nicknamed 'The Red Demolition', she got the name because of her red hair and ferocity.

Anyway back to the story at hand, grabbing his cell, keys, and his iPod he went downstairs and saw his mom in the kitchen, his mom is Japanese, and said goodbye to her before heading out the door and towards the bus stop. When he got there he saw Skyla there as well, "Hey Skyla," he said waving as he was coming up to her, "Good morning Ichiro, how are you?" she asked him. She was wearing navy blue shorts, (and I'm saying regular shorts, to be honest I'm getting tired of all the slutty looking girls going around here wearing super short shorts. I've seen it so much and it's just really annoying now), a light blue shirt, and a silver summer hoodie on over it and she was fitting it nicely. She had her hair straight down and had sunglasses on the top of her head that didn't look very expensive just useful, which was just her style, but today she was wearing some new headband with some fist insignia on it but that was all he could see before she turned around.

"I'm fine, I'm just glad I'm not late today" "Yes you have a tendency for doing that if I'm remembering the last ten times I had to keep the bus from having you chase after it." she told him crossing her arms and giving him that side eye glare. Edging back, he put up his hand in a defeated manner, "Yeah I did say I was sorry for that right? Let's just be glad this is our last day and summer is kicking in." Ichiro said putting his arms behind his head and puffing out his lips. "Yes but Ichiro there's something I have to tell you" she said turning to him, "What about?", "Well, I've been keeping it from you for a few weeks now and I've been trying to find a right time to tell you and I might as well tell you now," she told him looking him in his eyes, 'Whoa she's serious, I wonder what she wants to say' "Well it's like this like this Ichiro," she said. 'Wait I know what this is, a confession of love!' he said in his mind only thinking that it could be that and nothing else, oh young idiots in love, "I got an acceptance letter in the mail to go and study overseas for the summer and my plane is to leave after school is over today." she told him with sad eyes.

With this new info all of his thoughts about the love confession stopped, "What?!" he asked her, "Ichiro, I'm so sorry that I've kept this from you for so long but I didn't know what to say or do, stay here or take the opportunity and go do this," when she finished what she had to say the bus had just pulled up and by the look on Ichiro's face Skyla grabbed his hand and pulled him onto the bus with her.

On the bus

the ride to school was one filled with many questions, like 'When did this happen', 'What is this about', and 'Blah, blah, blah', but the most important thing Ichiro was bummed about was that it was the last day of school, the beginning of the summer with his soon to be girlfriend, what was supposed to be the best summer ever is now gone.

Skyla was obviously seeing he was having trouble with this behind his random questioning so she decided to stop him before he went crazy because a few people were staring, "Ichiro calm down, you're looking like an idiot", "Well I'm sorry about that when my best friend is moving away from here for the summer and is just now telling me about it!" he said putting his head down in grief. "Yeah your right, I'm sorry I didn't tell you that month ago when I got it, I had already explained my reasons to you, but it was also because it was offering to have me train with some well-known sword experts in Japan. The only other person that knows is my mom" she said.

She looked at him and put her hand on his shoulder and said, "Ichiro even if we're separated our hearts will still be in the same place as always, right beside each other, no matter what," Ichiro looked up at her with sad turned determined eyes and hugged her until their stop and while he wasn't looking she slipped two pieces of paper into his bag before they got off.

Later that day

The day at school had been a great one, mini parties, final pranks from the seniors, and the running of the bulls, a.k.a. The football team, chasing down Ichiro and a few of his friends for somehow putting ice on the bottom of their shoes making them slip like crazy (now wouldn't that just be hilarious if that could actually happen in real life, really just think about it). Now here it is, the end of the day and Skyla and her mom were about to go to the airport and Ichiro was there sending her off.

"Well Skyla, I guess this is it for now," he started off, "Yeah I guess so", "We've been friends since 7th yr. and in that time we've gotten to know each other well enough to almost knowing exactly what how each other is feeling, your my best friend and my most irreplaceable one, I'm glad I met you when I did even though you were super vicious at that time," he said making them both laugh.

They looked at each and came into a hug, "Skyla, I'm gonna miss you so much while you're gone, but that not what I want to say," He told her, "What is it Ichiro" she asked pulling apart from him. "I-," "Skyla come on we only have thirty minutes before your plane has to leave!" her mom said from the car. "Ok mom, I'm sorry Ichiro, you can tell me later ok," she said starting to leave, "No Skyla, I have to tell you this now," he said grabbing her wrist and pulled her into a kiss.

Skyla was astonished by the action, only **once** had her and Ichiro kissed, it was during the Christmas party of their 8th yr. they were at her aunt's house and she had invited him over. She was leaving the kitchen with a pot of roast and Ichiro was coming into the kitchen and by some instance or by just plain unawareness they both moved through at the same time. Before they slipped by each other, her cousin caught them in the doorway and yelled out '**mistletoe!**' loud enough so that everyone was looking at them.

Her uncle pushed Ichiro forward and her cousin pushed her forward and until... It was only for a moment, quick and not much feeling to it and when they came apart she had a very heavy blush on her face and started to beat up her cousin until her mom came in to stop it. Now after so much time, this time when they kissed she felt the heat of the kiss and kissed back.

When they split it felt like forever had passed by them and all that was said was Ichiro's words of 'I love you', the he pushed her towards her ride and before her mom left she said, "I left you two gifts in your bag Ichiro, you'll see what it does when the time comes and I love you too, goodbye Ichiro." she said waving out the window as she left. "Goodbye Skyla!" she said waving back and he stood there watching the car go off into the distance and when it was out of sight and when it was he went to the bus stop and waited.

In the subway

Ichiro decided not to take the bus because of its constant reminder of their times together and he couldn't take that right now, so for now he wanted to take the subs. As Ichiro waited and waited on a bench until he got bored, so he got up and took a look down the tunnel, he didn't see a thing, "Man when is that thing getting here, I've been waiting for thirty minutes, I should have took the bus." he said as he started to leave until he heard noise coming from the tunnel.

He went back and looked down it again and this time he saw something coming, but it wasn't a train it was something else, something more than what it seemed. Sounds were coming from it, not train like sounds but still metallic and, grinding? He backed a few steps away from the tracks when it was coming because he was getting very suspicious about what it was and as he knows for certain, curiosity kills the cat in one way or another and then the thing came out. It was huge with black metallic armor and spikes on its side with grinding teeth where the mouth is and a green eye holes, but all in all it just looked like a giant robot worm.

It stood up and let out a mechanical roar scaring everyone and had them rushing towards the exit but Ichiro stood there stunned by the shock it gave him and when it launched itself at him he snapped out of it and tried to get away, but it was too close to him, he thought it was over until...

'**Bang!'**

The sound of gunshots were heard and when he turned around to see who shot it, he saw the robot-worm thing with four holes in its side, "What the?" he said, "Now ya see that, if we had went your way we never would have found the thing." said a boys voice from the tunnel, there was two males, the one on the right looked too well dressed to be walking in a subway tunnel. He was carrying a gun with smoke coming out of the barrel; he had black hair mixed with red by the looks of it and had a white skull was on the right side.

The one on the left had brown hair, brown eyes, and was wearing a black shirt that showed all the muscles he has and greyish pants. It didn't look like he had a weapon on him. 'These two could probably be some trouble; I've got to get out of here.' Ichiro decided in his mind and was about to take off until they started to talk again, "It's not my fault blame on the S.C. I got when I entered the organization. The Mechtamyte would have been dealt with faster had it not been for that." he said going over to the robotic worm.

The other one was walking over to him, "Hey are you okay? I'm Altos Denton, sorry if our entrance startled you." he said extending his hand out for a shake and Ichiro responded with a hesitant shake back. It was at this time that he saw the wristband that he was wearing; it was small but very detailed, inside of an oval shaped black circle, it had a spades symbol and the colors of red, white, and blue in diamond patterns inside it. 'It looks kind of like that one that Skyla had on before she left! Geez, what have you gotten into girl!?' Ichiro thought to himself as he stood up.

"You sure have some balls guy, most people would have run from the Mechtamyte but you just stayed, you're either brave or an idiot person." Altos said which made get Ichiro a bit annoyed, "Hey now, you should really think about what you say when your talking to people you just met. Also, two questions; One, who are you guys and two, what is a Mechtamyte?" he asked pointing at the robot-worm now known as a Mechtamyte.

Altos looked back and put on a relaxed looking face, "Well as you already know I'm Altos, my current partner and friend over there is Sam Neelsted and we are from the organization, Syltendon. An organization that was once a city gang named "The Vertacs" competing for leadership until the Mechtoans came; A Mechtoan is a species of creature relatively new in the world; they range from mere insects and plants called a "Mechtamyte" to full sized robotic animals called "Mechtatylle". Sorry, but that's all I can tell you since your just a citizen and all" he said walking to his partner.

"Hey, are you sure it's alright like this? To just leave with this guy knowing these things?" asked Sam as he finished scanning the Mechtamyte and turned into a card, storing it into his wristwatch looking device. Altos looked at him and said, "Yes, I'm sure. After all he won't be remembering any of this and thanks to our Soul Recovery team, any souls **were** lost here will return to their bodies and their existences will remain intact as well." He said as he dropped a small yellow crystal on the ground that started to blink and started walking away with Sam. "More than likely, after the Reconstruction team finishes with this place he may just think he had a blackout."

Ichiro heard what Altos said and was about to say something when he noticed the yellow crystal blink like crazy. Wondering what it was he shielded his eyes with one arm and used his other arm to grab his bag and got closer to it, "What is this thing?" he asked to no one in particular and it was then that it exploded in a blinding light that enveloped the entire substation. (This crystal is called an "Aisenma"; it is used to erase the memories of the civilians that have encountered any Mechtoans in surrounding area. The size of the crystal depends on the area). As the light covered Ichiro, inside his bag the gift that Skyla gave him started to glow as well from a small card.

The light from the card clashed with the crystal's light and when they both died down Ichiro was in platinum knight type body armor with a guard's helm on. He opened his eyes to see what was going on and had an irritating problem trying to see because of some kind of shade in his eyes. He disregarded it and went for the stairs, when reaching them he grabbed the rail he saw his hand and the knight armor on it and freaked out. "Wha?! What is this, how did I get it on me?!" he started pacing with his hands flailing around in circles muttering nonsensical sounds like, "Mehhembe hemhem brobru mahhumbuh heheheeee!" then he stopped and realized he had to get out of there and so when he got up the stairs and started to run out of the place he didn't realize that the armor wore off thanks to his desire to get it off.

He just ran home from there and didn't stop until he got there, *Must've been like what, a marathon length or something? Ha!*, when he did he was sweaty and hair messy and took his bag off his back, took out his keys, unlocked his door and went in. His mom was in the living room playing the Xbox, "Ichiro, welcome home son! How was your day?" she asked him with a bright smile not even looking at him. "It was fine mom, I'm going to go take a shower and go to bed now." He said "Alright goodnight, there's food if you get hungry." "Ok" he went upstairs to the bathroom and went in for his business.

**Skip shower scene ***Yeah that's right I'm skipping this part, I don't want wright this in and I don't want to make it an Usher scene. NOW YOU'VE GOTTA DEAL WITH IT!* **In his bedroom**

After spending his time in the bathroom he went into his room and threw his bag onto his desk and fell on the bed. He started to slowly drift away into slumber as his thoughts left him thinking and wondering 'What was that thing? What's going on in the world that no one knows about? I hope Skyla is doing okay wherever she's at. Ultimately though, I **REALLY **hope I don't get into anything crazy and extreme thanks to this.' With that final thought he turned over looked at his ceiling for a couple minutes and went to sleep. A few hours later though, he got up and started to eat his mother's cooking cold form the fridge.

*Though what will become of his future thanks to this? It's not everyday someone can actually live normally after this kind of thing happens to them, ya know. Well, until the next time this story gets updated from the idiot, lazy-pro, otaku that's writing this universe gets to it, we'll cya till then and I'll be sweeping until then like the awesome Stan Lee in his cameos. Bye-bee!*

*Tell me what you think in the comments, or like, fav subscribe or whatever this site does. Message me on Facebook, secret: It's my name.*


End file.
